Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a technique of announcing information about a situation around a vehicle to safely drive the vehicle.
One of the most important things when a vehicle is driven is stability including traffic accident prevention. For the purpose of stability, various auxiliary devices for controlling the attitude of a vehicle or functions of vehicle component devices are installed in a vehicle, and safety devices such as a safety belt, an airbag and the like are installed in a vehicle. In addition, when a car video recorder is installed in a vehicle, the data transmitted from various kinds of sensors may be stored in the car video recorder. When a vehicle accident occurs, the car video recorder may be retrieved from the vehicle, and the cause of the accident may be established by analyzing the stored data in the car video recorder.
A driver needs to rapidly perceive a person and an object located forward during driving for the safety driving. An electronic appliance such as a car video recorder installed in a vehicle may continuously photograph the surround of the vehicle. The electronic appliance may continuously monitor the surrounding of a vehicle in an image by using a computer vision algorithm. In case of detecting a specific situation, the driver may be informed of the detected situation.
As one example of an apparatus for analyzing an image photographed from a vehicle, a mobile apparatus for clamping down on an illegal vehicle is disclosed in Korean Publication No. 10-2007-0082980 (Published on Aug. 23, 2007), where an object (that is, a license plate number) in an image is recognized by analyzing the image collected through a camera installed in a vehicle.